Why would a Bad Little Boy want to hang out with a Good Little Girl?
by Skitt2199
Summary: When Gumball visits Fionna all she wants to do is just get away and who does she want to go with? Marshall Lee, one of her best friends since forever. Will it become more? Besides, Why would a Bad Little Boy want to hang out with a Good Little Girl...? FIOLEE! Please Review, Follow and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEEPS! I decided to post this story. I got reviews from my other story **_Many a Heartbreak _**(go check it out its pretty snazzy ;) And DISCLAIMER! I do not own this story! All rights reserved. (I just rewrote it the way it should've been written ;) okay so enjoy the story, and please review and check out my other story! Shmanks.**

* * *

Why would a Bad Little Boy want to hang out with a Good Little Girl?

(Pilot Story)

Chapter 1

Fionna was casually practicing her combat with her knives as if it was just any other rainy day, she seemed depressed about something, but Cake couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Hi-YA!" said Fionna as she threw her knife and it soared through the air and it sliced an apple on top of Beemo's head in half.

"OHH! Nice throw!" Cake said marveling at the slice.

"Yeah it was pretty good, i just need to do something today…"

She was feeling bored even though she just went to go on a mission for Gumball delivering the daisy chains to the fluffy people.

"Is going to deliver daisy chains to the fluffy people not enough for you?" said CAke sarcastically

"I don't know… sometimes Gumball's missions can be so… lame…"

Fionna wanted to have MORE adventure in her life even though she was going on missions everyday, she wanted something to spice up her life, not just doing stupid missions like Gumball's.

"YAH!" Fionna shouted as she through a knife towards the entrance to the room she and Cake were standing in.

Just as the knife got to the door it had sliced through the gummy top of Prince Gummball.

"AHH. Oh my you almost scrawcked up my dome piece. You guys want some cream puffs that me and the fluffy people and i baked" he said coming over to Fionna "try one!"

She wasn't in the mood to be entertaining she just wanted to adventure or have fun.

"Uh, i'd love to but, no, Cake has me on a special diet, but maybe later."

Cake gave Fionna a glare, but she was behind her girl no matter what so she nodded in agreement.

Then they all heard a loud noise on the roof, Fionna turned to look surprised, she paused for a moment, but then heard a loud whoosh behind her. She quickly turned with a gasp, she looked down at the used to be a plate full of pink filled cream puffs. Gumball looked down at the empty plate and sighed a surprised "aww."

"Lets check the roof." said Fionna

Gumball exchanged glances with Cake as Cake said, "I'm not going out there! It's wet, i'll frizz up!"

Gumball looked at the rain on the window, "It is wet… If i go can you carry me with an umbrella?"

Cake joined in, "I'm just going to stay here, i want to play Beemo." she said as she moved toward the controller.

Fionna rolled her eyes and went to grab the extra large umbrella.

Fionna had a tough time getting on the ladder to get onto the roof with Gumball on her back 'This is what i'm talking about' she said to herself in her mind 'Gumball is so stuck up and he asked me to CARRY him, i mean COME ON!' as she climbed up the ladder.

Toward the top she heard strumming of a guitar and peeked her head over the edge.

"Oh…" Gumball said with attitude "It's just him…"

"Marshal Lee!" Fionna said with joy in her tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll heres chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! Also check out my other story ****_Many a_****_Heartbreak _****its pretty snazzy. Only thing is its a Finnona, ****I'm kinda more Fiolee than Finnona at the moment. HOPE YOU ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

"Oh, hey Fionna." Marshal said looking through his wet ink black shaggy hair.

Fionna suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, she had never felt anything like this. It's just that Marshal had never looked so cute before with his shaggy hair.

Fionna shook her head free of the thoughts and put her attention back to Marshal.

Gumball made a noise in his throat as if he was saying, "Eh-EM!"

Marshal looked back and said sarcastically, "OH! Forgive me, HELLO your majesty…!" He bowed as he was floating in the air, his damp hair falling in his face. Just to make Gumball irritated he took a cream puff he stole out of his pocket and sucked the pink out of it. Gumball got angry 'how dare he take those cream puffs! I made those for Fionna!' But he thought to himself 'No. I am a prince i will do this in a formal like matter.'

So he simply stated, "Fionna take me back inside…"

Fionna rolled her eyes at this. 'Was he really ORDERING me to take him inside?! He just asked me to CARRY HIM outside, now he wants me to carry him INSIDE!' Marshal Lee saw how p'oed she was at this so he asked with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face, "WHAAT? Is he kidding?" Then he chucked the cream puff at Prince Gumball's face which splattered white cream.

"HEY! OH honestly?! Fionna i'm going in" he said snatching away the umbrella and climbing down the stairs "come and join me when you want more 'polite' company." Gumball was furious but he contained it, he then slipped into the window and Fionna was now alone with Marshal.

He chuckled, "Huh, what a wad."

Fionna agreed, but she didn't want to sound mean, what could she say to sound cool? So she just said what came to her mind while blushing, "A gum wad…?" She could just hear Cake in her ear right now scolding her of how mean that sounds. But Marshal just laughed and said with a playful smile strumming his guitar, "Let's ditch him!"

"Um…" Fionna's stomach tied up in knots, she felt giddy all over, her palms got sweaty, it seemed like everything was happening right now. Marshal quickly added, "Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party in the woods" he started changing in to his bat form "it's gonna be freaky nasty…!" By the time he finished his sentence he had fully transformed.

Fionna's thoughts were swimming. 'He wants me to go with him?!' she screamed in her head. All she could muster was, "Uhh…" Marshal smiled playfully and rolled his demon vampire eyes, put out his hand and said, "I know you're going to say yes to me, so, let's just go."

Fionna smiled and grabbed Marshal's hand as he pulled her onto his back and flew off the roof. Fionna hasn't had this much fun in what seemed like ages!

"WHOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey i probably posted chapter 2 yesterday i dont remember. Lol. But i felt like posting chapter 3. HERE YOU ARE! hope you like.**

* * *

After a few minutes of the wind blowing in her face and silence, they arrived at the party. They saw some citizens of the candy kingdom, such as cinnamon bun, dancing with lumpy space prince, tree trunks and mrs pig. The two observed the people present and Marshal broke the silence between them and said, "this looks fun, bunch. Let's go." and they began their way towards the stage.

As they were walking to the stage Lumpy Space Prince looked up from his dancing with Cinnamon Bun and shouted, "HEY YOU GUYS! MARSHAL LEE IS GOING TO PLAY A SONG YOU GUYS!" Marshal Lee stepped on the stage and Fionna followed him, a little nervous because she had always been shy in front of huge crowds. Marshal just stepped up to the mic like he was the only one in the world, and he tapped it and then stepped back whispering, "follow my lead."

He started moving to the background music with ease as if he was apart of the acoustics. Fionna tried to match his dance moves, because she knew she was the back up vocals and dance. Then he started moving his butt towards her and shaking it near her front. She knew he was playing because of the playful look on his face, she then pushed him away with a smile on her face saying, "Hey don't get TOO close…!"

He stumbled back and started singing,

"Good Little Girl, always picking a fight with me, you know that i'm bad" he sang with his head down "now your spending the night with me" he looked back up at Fionna with a certain playfulness that made her blush, like he meant SOMETHING… "what do you want from my world? Your a good little girl…" as he said this he pulled off her hat and tossed it aside letting her long floor length hair flow, as he pulled her close and they began to sway her. She blushed but the background music was still going, but she looked in his eyes as he spun her and sang, "Bad Little Boy" the crowd started to cheer "I know what your acting like, i really don't buy, that your that kind of guy" she drew the word 'guy' and she closed her eyes and he leaned her back as she held on to the back of his neck and continued to sing "and if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?" Just then she looked up and saw him with his demon eyes and he had his jaw open hovering over her neck, he hissed and she rolled out of his grasp. He laughed a deep laugh as he rose into the air, Fionna went to grab her cap and stuffed her hair inside her bunny cap and centered it as he started to rap, "Don't you know i'm a villain, every night i'm out killin' sending everyone running like children. I know why your mad at me, i've got demon eyes, and their looking right through your anatomy" as he said this he looked down at Fionna with such intensity it made her become in somewhat of a trance "into your deepest fears, baby, i'm not from here, i'm from the nightosphere, to me your clear, transparent" he said this floating down onto his feet "you've got a thing for me girl it's apparent." As he finished he bowed to the crowd and they went wild, they asked for an encore but he shook his head and pointed to Fionna and the crowd cheered louder than they had for Marshal, Fionna looked up and blushed as she took a bow. Marshal then said, "Ya'll we're gonna take a break for the snack table, then we'll be back." he said pulling Fionna off of the stage with him and took her to the snack table. Marshal took a suck from the reddest apple on the table and Fionna took a bite out of the white fruit.

"Your not so bad you know." she says in a deep and honest way.

Marshal pondered this but responded, "Not so bad am I? I'm the son of a demon, and the vampire king, i really don't have to try. But YOU on the other hand…"

Fionna was taken aback, was she bad?

"I am NOT trying to be bad, I'm hanging out with you because-" she kinda thought of him more than a friend but just didn't want to say it out loud.

"Because what…?" Marshal pressed.

"Because you're my friend."

Marshal wanted to press the matter further, "What, like HIM?" he said smiling holding a cream puff in front of Fionna's face blowing the dust off it and into her eyes and nose. Making her sneeze and her eyes squint.

"No different." she said shoving him half heartedly.

"So i hear you have a thing for me…? Unless you LOVE me like Prince Gumball…!" he said laughing.

"I. DO. NOT! Love, or even LIKE Gumball!" Fionna was embarrassed when she said that, she felt mean. The only thing Marshal did after was widen his eyes and move closer to her.

"So you DO have a thing for me then?"

Fionna though it would be best to get it out, "Maybe" she said smirking toward his face who was inches from hers.

He smirked back and pulled her close and said, "I have a thing for you too, Maybe that's why a bad little boy wants to hang out with a good little girl." he said smiling and placing his lips to her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! theres a lot of romanticalness in this chapter so here you go. And to ItzelJuniva the originality is in this one i promise ;)**

* * *

Fionna was mesmerized by the kiss, she instantly felt like she was melting into him, but she came out of her head and into her senses. But she couldn't pull away, she just leaned into the kiss and enjoyed being appreciated and having fun with her, her what? Her boyfriend? Her friend? That's what made her come to her senses, and she pulled away. He had this sort of puzzled look, and she said, "I just, i do like you, but, i just. Don't want this to ruin our friendship, i mean 95% of all relationships end in break ups. I just don't want that to ruin our friendship."

Marshal looked down, then back up at her in her eyes and said, "Is this about Gumball and being the good little girl i know you are."

'Even in sad situations he always tried to smile, i think thats one of the things i like the most about him" Fionna thought to herself.

"I still want to be with you! I just, don't want this relationship to ruin our friendship." Marshal nodded like he understood, and he leaned and whispered softly in her ear, "I may look bad, but i will love you good."

She smiled and was over come with love and she brought his face up to hers and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so they were floating in the air. He flew her over the stage still kissing her and they flew near a grave yard. When they were on the ground and no one could see them they laid down on top of each other and Marshal ripped off Fionna's bunny cap and let her long hair flow once more.

He pulled away and looked at her hair, "You know you should wear your hair down more often,"

She smirked and rolled him on top of her, he then moved his mouth down to her neck and kissed it delicately. Fionna intertwined her fingers in his ink black hair and felt his silky bangs on her neck. Then Fionna heard a twig snap and she and Marshal sat up, then from the forest emerged Cake.

"FIONNA!" she approached the two, and pushed them apart and looked at Fionna "Girl! If ida known you would've been all over him about to go to tier 15 without me here you thought wrong!" she then looked at Marshall and extended her claws "AND YOU! I don't want you taking my little sister's virtue! She is better than that…!" she said looking back at Fionna who stood up to explain, "We weren't going to do that!" she said running to get her bunny cap and quickly putting it on. Marshal looked at the ground and laughed, he thought that that is exactly what was about to happen but he wasn't going to say anything. But he wanted to at least be with her and maybe get to second base, but that's a whole n'other story. He then walked up to Cake and pushed her out of the way making her stumble into the bushes. "Outta my way, we weren't doing anything 'kitty'," he came over to Fionna as he put a hand on her arm but she pulled away and looked at him with disgust and walk past him to go get Cake, Marshal turned as she walked away and said, "Aw common that was funny." She pushed the bushes out of the way and found Cake leaned against a tree rubbing the spot where Marshal hit her. Fionna ran to her and asked with worry in her tone, "CAKE! Are you okay?"

Cake answered pitifully, "Yeah."

Then Fionna proceeded to pick up Cake and walk towards the graveyard away from Marshal. Then Marshal poked head through the bushes and floated towards her and said, "Fionna where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Home, where else do you think." She even thought she was over reacting but she didn't like that he just pushed Cake even though she was only trying to help.

"Fionna lighten up, it was just a joke."

"Look Marshal, nobody messes with Cake. If you mess with her you mess with me."

"He looked down with a smile and whispered, "If you know what I mean…"

"SHUT UP THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! Just that no one messes with her."

"Really?!" Marshal said looking at Cake while floating towards them "What if I take her right now?" he said snatching her from Fionna's arms and flying up.

"UN-EXPECTED! HAHAHA!" he flew away towards the graveyard and landed on a mausoleum.

"MARSHAL! GET BACK HERE!" she ran "CAKE! I'll get you!"

Marshal looked at her with a playful eye, "You want your Cake back? COME, AND, GET HER!" he said throwing his arm up. There was a flash of lightning and then beside her a bony hand poked its way out of the ground and it's corpse was walking towards her. She punched it grabbing its sword and unsheathing it. Then she saw a bony corpse behind Marshal begin to beatbox and Marshal rapped, "Did you think i was lying? I said I'm evil, without even trying. Already dead so i'm not scared of dying, drinking the red from your heart in one sitting, you think you got me pegged you must be kidding, I raise the dead up they do my bidding, girl i'm a thousand years old i'm a riddle, bad little boy, yes, i'm bad but not little." He held up Cake and looked at her, she leaned back and said, "Uh uh boy, what are you thinking'," she then started to grow hoping to crush Marshal, he then just grew to him bat form and coiled around her choking her. Fionna mowed down the rest of the bony corpses and ran to Cake.

"CAKE!"

Cake turned and saw and shouted, "FIONNA! Grab my little paws!" She put out her paws and Fionna grabbed them, she pulled but Marshal's grip was strong. Eventually Fionna pulled Cake free but they heard a piercing noise. Literally, piercing. The two looked up to see Marshal with a spear in his chest and him laying in his regular form on the mausoleum gasping for air.

"MARSHAL?" Fionna gasped running towards him.


	5. Finale

**HEY! I decided i wanted to end the story early. I'm sorry to see this story go by so fast. Thank you for if you followed, favorited, or reviewed! It means so much. **

* * *

Marshal Lee began to shrink down to his normal size and took short gasps for air in agony. Fionna's heart raced, 'was this her fault' she thought to herself. Cake could see her distress and Fionna could've sworn that Cake could read minds and she said as they were running towards the mausoleum where Marshal was, "Girl, this is my fault, I intruded between you two having fun. I knew you wouldn't go to tier 15 without talking to me first. I know you, and i should've trusted you. I'm sorry girl."

Fionna knew Cake, just as protective as always, "I know you are," Fionna said as she knelt by him.

"This is bad guys, this is really bad," he said this as the sun came over the horizon and started to blister his flawless face.

Fionna saw the blisters and her eyes became full of concern, "Cake give him some shade." So Cake stretched out providing shade for Marshal.

He chuckled his eyes still closed with a pitiful look on his face. "I think this is it for me Fionna, so why don't you just admit it, your in love with me, and even more than you were with Gumball," he said with an attempted hidden smile. Fionna didn't take this facial expression into consideration, just processed what she was just asked.

She looked down, "I- I get that you flirt with me all the time, and it's funny or whatever, but your seriously doing that now?!" she said her voice increasing in volume with tears in her eyes "WHAT are you trying to do to my head?! You act all bad and serious and like you don't even like me you just wanna get with me! Then now you act all lovey and all!" her voice started dying down and the tears start flowing, leaving Marshal dumbstruck with nothing to say "Well for how ever long we got left…" she looked away then back at Marshal with a startled look on his face "I am not in love with Gumball! I am in love with… you. FOR ONCE DROP IT YOU FREAK! Now you know! Just drop it!" she said turning away the tears now really flowing. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Marshal sit straight up right with an apologetic look on his face, "FAKING IT! I'm faking it! Okay my shirt is like filled with cream puffs!" he said opening his shirt to reveal squished cream puffs and a cream puff stain on his shirt to look like the wound in his chest. He then closed his shirt to find Fionna as dumbstruck as he once was, "Glob Fionna, your like the realest person i've ever met."

he said impressed but startled rubbing his forehead. Fionna sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. But then one thought came to mind, she then balled up her fist and punched Marshal square in the cheek. He raised his hand to his creek, "AW my cheek meat!" Fionna began to laugh and raised her fists, she started towards Marshal Lee who was backing away, "Quit clowning Fionna." she still progressed. "Fionna i'm being serious." she got even closer, "FIONNA I"M NOT KIDDING!" she then punched Marshal again, Marshal sat up from being knocked down and rubbed his cheek again. Fionna sat on her knees and laughed for real this time. She then walked over to Marshal who was still rubbing his now red/ purple cheek. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek and linked her arm with his and said, "Do you love me?" she looked up.

He looked down and said, "Despite your strength and your wicked punches, yeah, you could say i do. Maybe love is the reason me being bad, wants to hang out with a goodie goodie." she said chuckling nudging her. She then positioned her self in his lap and wrapped her fingers in his hair and looked at him inched from his face, "Well, what do we do from here? I don't want this relationship to ruin our friendship."

"It won't, I may make mistakes, but i'll never break your heart." he said leaning in to bring his lips to hers. When they separated they turned to face the sunrise, Fionna then had an idea. She took off her bunny cap and searched for a rubber band in her pack. When she retrieved one she put her long hair in a thick high pony tail. Marshal Lee smiled and she said, "I have decided i'm going to wear my hair down more often." She said smiling sitting down next to Marshal linking their arms and intertwining their fingers and resting her head on his shoulder thinking to herself. 'I knew he was the one.'

* * *

_**THE END **_

**I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this short little multi chapter fic. Check out my other story ****_Many a Heartbreak!_****Its pretty snazzy. I'm also thinking of posting this other story i've been working on, it's A Fiolee. (obviously, because i am obsessed) I don't know if i should. Review and tell me what you think. Alright. GRACIAS! Peace i'm out.**


End file.
